Speakers
A fire alarm is not a fire alarm unless it makes a noise! This page lists all of the speakers, sounders, horns and bells that can be found on Fire Alarm Systems in New Zealand. Electronic Horns These are biggest, the bulkiest and the loudest in the fire alarm speaker range! Horns are also my personal favourite... Standard Horn - Current Design This is the modern-version of these horns. These are usually red, or sometimes white. DSCN4828.JPG DSCN5189.JPG DSCN4831.JPG DSCN4835.JPG DSCN4845.JPG DSCN8265.JPG DSCN8267.JPG DSCN6931.JPG DSCN6946.JPG DSCN4928.JPG WhiteHorn1.jpg WhiteHorn2.jpg Standard Horn - Old Design This is an older version of the horn found above. These are sometimes more common in Gold-Silver, but were also found in red and white (and I've even found a black one). DSCN4854.JPG DSCN7116.JPG DSCN7113.JPG DSCN7777.JPG DSCN7779.JPG DSCN7130.JPG DSCN7131.JPG DSCN7423.JPG DSCN6947.JPG DSCN6948.JPG DSCN6497.JPG DSCN6498.JPG DSCN6702.JPG DSCN5636.JPG DSCN5637.JPG DSCN5643.JPG DSCN5645.JPG DSCN5695.JPG DSCN7111.JPG DSCN7135.JPG|Wow! This is in bad shape! (This store just closed, replaced by a brand new building next door) DSCN7136.JPG|Wow! This is in bad shape! (This store just closed, replaced by a brand new building next door) DSCN4857.JPG DSCN4858.JPG DSCN6809.JPG Old & New together! There are actually a couple of places where you can find old and new horns together! DSCN6944.JPG DSCN6945.JPG DSCN7427.JPG RedBack Horn These big grey horns are huge, and are also very very loud. You will often find these if big warehouses and large open spaces, such as malls, stadiums or supermarkets. These are only available in grey. DSCN5234.JPG DSCN5235.JPG DSCN5236.JPG DSCN7894.JPG DSCN8274.JPG DSCN4838.JPG DSCN4839.JPG DSCN4841.JPG DSCN4920.JPG DSCN8286.JPG DSCN8288.JPG Notifier by Honeywell Horn These have started being installed recently by some companies. They are only available in white. DSCN6910.JPG DSCN6272.JPG MPH-5300 Horn This is a horn that is very rare on New Zealand systems. I found this at a School, which has just one of these connected up to other horns like those above. Pertronic advertises these on their website. DSCN5954.JPG DSCN5953.JPG Other Horns These are just a few other designs of horn that have been used by companies. DSCN7272.JPG DSCN7273.JPG Ceiling Speakers The majority of modern fire alarm systems use white, round speakers fitted into the ceiling (or sometimes mounted on a wall). Newer Speakers These speakers have become more common lately. DSCN7407.JPG DSCN7412.JPG DSCN5109.JPG DSCN8580.JPG Mini Ceiling Speakers These have been around for a few years now and have become very popular. DSCN4934.JPG DSCN4938.JPG DSCN7266.JPG IMG20191011131605.jpg Standard Speakers These are absolutly everywhere. There are some slight variations between certain designs. DSCN7241.JPG DSCN6929.JPG DSCN7033.JPG DSCN4891.JPG DSCN4894.JPG DSCN4849.JPG DSCN4874.JPG DSCN8490.JPG DSCN8491.JPG DSCN4895.JPG DSCN4933.JPG Large Speaker This is a larger version of the speaker above. These are not very common. DSCN4882.JPG IMG20191010142837.jpg Chubb Speakers This is another type of Ceiling speaker that I have only ever found on systems installed by Chubb. DSCN7451.JPG DSCN7430.JPG DSCN4887.JPG Old Speakers These are some old speakers I have found on Vigilant system from the 1990's. DSCN8476.JPG IMG20191011094125.jpg DSCN4883.JPG Square Speakers These speakers are not often used for fire alarms, rather they are usually for radio/stereo systems in malls, shops. etc. However, some Guardian Alarms systems from the 1990's used these speakers for fire alarms. DSCN7277.JPG DSCN7278.JPG DSCN7279.JPG Small Speakers Small Speakers These little speakers, usually supplied by Pertronic, are fairly commonplace. These come in either red or white, and have the option to add a flashing red light. Mini Speaker Similar to above, but with just a tiny little speaker. I've only seen this on Wormald/Vigilant systems. Old Square Speakers These old speakers are quite rare. They were sometimes used alongside a flashing red light. US-Style Speakers These old US-style speakers are very rare. They sometime have the attached flashing light/strobe. Old Rectangle Speakers These are more rare old speakers! European Speakers Round Speakers These European style speakers are fairly popular, though not as popular as horns or ceiling speakers. These are usually red, but can also be white. Little Square Speakers These are very rare! Big Red Speakers I wasn't sure where to fit these in, so I have put them here. These big red speakers were used by Guardian Alarms from the 70's to the 90's. They can be super loud! Bells There have been many designs of bells from many companies. These days, due to standardization of alarms, bells are becoming more and more uncommon. The most common place to find them is schools.